superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
1984
[[Darkseid|Darkseid team up in the year 1984.]]As seen in The Wrath of Brainiac (1984).]] As seen in the Season 8 episode of Superfriends: Reflections in Crime (1984).]] 1984 was the eighty-fourth year of the 20th century and the fifth year of the 1980s. Truman Capote died in Los Angeles on the twenty-fifth of August.This is conjecture based on real life. In the Prehistoric Era, the year 1984 was visible on Astraea's time belt while she was travelling back to 1985.As seen in The Time Traveler (1977). Sometime in or before 1984, Brainiac upgraded himself, which also gave him a far more robotic appearance, and less human looking.As seen in The Wrath of Brainiac (1984). On the first of June, the film known as Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, directed by Leonard Nimoy; debuts in movie theaters.This is conjecture based upon real life. 1984 was the year that Firestorm debuted as a superhero and joined the Justice League. At the same time, Darkseid, a new supervillain arrived on Earth in an attempt to take over it, destroy the Super Friends and take Wonder Woman as his bride, to serve as his queen.As seen in The Bride of Darkseid - Part I (1984). Brainiac made robot duplicates of Superman and Wonder Woman to aid him in destroying the Superfriends. He teamed up with Darkseid, although they ended up betraying each other and the Superfriends got out on top.As seen in The Wrath of Brainiac (1984). Mirror Master trapped the Man of Steel in the sixth dimension, but he, along with other members that were kidnapped, were rescued by Samurai.As seen in Reflections in Crime (1984). Lex Luthor came to Apokolips with plans to steal all of the Super Friends' superhuman abilities, but he needed Darkseid's Omega Beams to power the machine. They teamed up, and briefly brought nuisance to the Superfriends, although this was short lived, as they ended up betraying each other.As seen in No Honor Among Thieves (1984). A robber found an oil lamp that he believed might house a genie, and Mr. Mxyzptlk decided to make him think that way, by disguising himself as a genie. The two go on a crime spree, but they are eventually defeated by the Justice League.As seen in Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp (1984). While most of the JLA were on a space mission, the Junior Superfriends battled Lex Luthor, who had invented a shrink ray that he used to shrink the Hall of Justice. The young superheroes in training defeated him before the others returned from outer space.As seen in The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends (1984). Luthor got out of prison again, and this time, a new wannabe superhero was unintentionally more nuisance than help to the Superfriends, and Luthor uses this to his advantage. Captain Mystery, as he called himself, was a computer hacker that developed technology that he found when he hacked into the Justice League Computer (by accident according to his claim). By dumb luck, he is able to rescue the Superfriends from Luthor, and presumably he retires from being a superhero, after realizing he was never cut-out for it.As seen in The Mask of Mystery (1984). Black Vulcan, Wonder Woman and Firestorm; disguised as Drekonite ice creatures, covertly entered Space Station Zeno, where the Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction is taking place, the five hundred thirty second auction held by the Intergalactic Underworld. They had heard about Gold Kryptonite being one of the items for sell, and they new that they had to get their hands on it if they wanted to protect it from Superman. Their attempts are futile however, as Darkseid takes it from them.As seen in Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part One) (1984). Darkseid imprisons Black Vulcan, Wonder Woman and Firestorm on an asteroid which is on a collision course for the star known as Beta Maximus. But back on Earth, the other Superfriends no about them being in danger but don't know where they are. They travel to the Vega system and interrogate Kalibak, and El Dorado is able to read his mind, and they learn where the Super Friends are. However, there is still danger that Superman could be lead into a trap; and exposed to Gold Kryptonite, which was clearly Darkseid's plan, however, they are able to trick Darkseid into exposing Batman instead, and Firestorm uses his molecular reconstruction abilities to change the Kryptonite into a bowling ball. The Superfriends got away safe, however that was the closest Darkseid ever came to defeating them.As seen in Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part Two) (1984). After Professor Martin Stein disappears, the Super Friends went looking for him, and found themselves on an island inhabited by Dinosoids, which were hybrids of human and dinosaurs that were originally fully human, but turned into hybrids by a Geneto Beam. Ronald Raymond, Robin and Apache Chief track them down and turn them back into normal humans.As seen in The Island of the Dinosoids (1984). The Wonder Twins and Gleek accidentally exposed Superman to Red Kryptonite, which transformed him into a 5-8 year old version of himself, and he acted like a total "Super Brat." As if that wasn't bad enough, Mr. Mxyzptlk arrived to take him on a chaos tour through Metropolis. Eventually, the Super Friends trick the imp into saying his name backward, and the radiation from the Kryptonite also wore off, returning "Super Brat" to his normal "Superman" self.As seen in Uncle Mxyzptlk (1984). The Dollmaker created magic mold, a type of magic clay that he used to control the Superfriends, in a manner similar to that of Voodoo magic. Despite his temporary control over them, the Super Friends were able to break free from his spell, and they defeated him.As seen in The Case of the Dreadful Dolls (1984). Darkseid made a promise to the princess of the planet known as Tyron VII, that he will not conquer her world if she traps the Superfriends for him. Princess Tara agrees, much to her father, King Timon's disapproval and disappointment. After learning that Darkseid was planning on sending her planet to the Negative Universe, she decides to free the captured Superfriends, realizing she can't go through with letting such a thing happen. The Super Friends then save the planet from being sent to the Negative Universe by Darkseid.As seen in The Royal Ruse (1984). Brainiac landed his star ship in a small village and took control of the villagers, forcing them to be like zombies; mining for him. Although things got off to a shaky start with the Superfriends; Zan, Jayna, Gleek, Wonder Woman and Apache Chief were able to rescue the villagers from Brainiac.As seen in The Village of Lost Souls (1984). Remlar, a museum curator from another galaxy, came to Earth in search of things to put in his museum. He began stealing historical monuments until Superman, Firestorm and Samurai found away to stop him, and return the items to their rightful place.As seen in The Curator (1984). Previous Year 1983 Next Year 1985 References External Links *1984 at the DC Database *1984 at Wikipedia Category:Timeline